ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Magnes Drachen
Training and Beginning of Career After graduating from college, Magnes disliked his job prospects and decided to enter Larry Sharpe's Monster Factory training facility while making money on the side bouncing at various clubs around town. Upon completion of his training, Magnes started working for Black Magic Wrestling, but his tenure there would be short lived, as the promotion ran one show, then folded. Magnes would have a few months of inactivity bouncing without making an impact in wrestling. Damage Zone Wrestling Damage Zone Wrestling was a promotion under the control of Steezy and Magnes Drachen joined shortly after it's inception. Magnes' first match was a four-way match also involving Apocalypse (OH4L), Hardcore Rick, and Rydel for the vacant DZW Unleashed title. Magnes won the title, and would be its only holder for the entire run of the DZW promotion. The Dark Revolution (DZW) Magnes made an impact early in DZW, despite being a mid-card hardcore wrestler, he recruited allies throughout the DZW promotion. His first follower was Nephilim (Unreality), a young, emotionally unstable youngster. Next was Xclusive, a cocky, brash talent who would go onto world title success in later promotions. Then, during the world title main event between "Mr. Agility" Justin Meyers and Jason Storm, the powerful Static hit the ring, attacking the competitors and directly causing a title change. Static would then grab the microphone and declare his allegiance to Magnes Drachen. With this, the Dark Revolution was complete and proceeded to conflict with almost every major star in DZW, including the S2 tag team of Steezy and SiC. Initial booking of the Dark Revolution angle, including the name, was done by Steezy in his capacity as booker/owner of DZW, but following the addition of Static to the group, Magnes took control of the booking for the angle. Title History *DZW Unleashed Championship *ACW World Television Championship *ACW World Tag Team Championship (w/ SiC) *ACW World Heavyweight Championship ACW Accomplishments *2006 Promo/er of the Year *2007 Feud of the Year *2009 Feud of the Year *2009 Match of the Year Personal Life Magnes Drachen (Daniel name unknown ) began his life in Columbus, Ohio, born to Michael, a construction foreman and Elizabeth, a private practice psychiatrist. He has a brother, former LOX and ACW wrestler Messiah, whom he has a tenuous relationship, both as allies and enemies. There is rumor of a third sibling, but no one has been able to confirm whether or not this is true. At the age of 13, Magnes' mother was killed after a head-on collision with James Roy Preston, a repeat offender who was cited with a DUI at the scene of the accident. Michael turned to drinking to deal with the loss of Elizabeth, which eventually led to Michael committing suicide with a handgun in the livingroom of the family's suburban home. Magnes and his younger brother Messiah came home to discover their father's body and the two made personal decisions that would shape their lives. Magnes left the house and began living on the street, traveling between towns, sleeping in abandoned buildings at night and finding refuge in public libraries during the day, where he educated himself on classic literature and history. (Messiah stayed in the house until a neighbor came over and reported the suicide to the police. Messiah was placed in foster care until the age of 18) Magnes used his hardship and self-education to his advantage, earning a scholarship to UC Berkley, where he graduated with a BA in English in 2003.